


The Vegan Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Aidan Gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Self-Insert, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You meet Aidan Gallagher at a concert. What will happen?
Relationships: Aidan Gallagher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Vegan Fic

**IMAGINE:**

You look into the mirror and put your y/h/c in a messy bun. Today is the day you get to go to an Aidan Gallagher concert!! You’ve looked up to him ever since you first watched The Umbrella Academy and fell in love with his killer smile and rockin’ voice. You put on your custom made #AidansArmy shirt and go to the concert.

You’re in the back of the venue reading _How To Be Vegan_ when Aidan Gallagher comes on stage and begins singing. Halfway through singing about luhve by luhve he notices you in the back and stops playing. _OMG who is that girl??_ He thinks to himself. _She is not like other girls! I have to meet her!_ Someone taps you on the shoulder and you turn to see a rat man with tattoos. “Hey I’m Frank from My Chemical Romance,” he whines. “Aidan wants you to come backstage.”

You think you’re gonna die but unfortunately you don’t. _OMG AIDAN WANTS TO MEET ME!!_ Frat Iero takes you backstage where Aidan is waiting. “Hi I’m Aidan R. Gallagher, the youngest UN ambassador and only valid human being,” he says veganly. “I noticed you’re a fellow vegan and I find it incredibly sexy of you. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“OMG YES!” You exclaim.

~~

Aidan picks you up on his bicycle. “I don’t use cars because they’re bad for the environment,” he explains nobly. “Everyone who’s ever used a car should be guillotined.”

You nod, basking in his eternal wisdom as you get on his handlebars. He takes you to a local park and scoffs at the overflowing garbage cans. “Look at all this waste,” he spits. “If you really don’t want to litter just eat your garbage like good people do.”

“You’re so smart Aidan,” you heart-eye him.

“I know.” He takes your hand. “Let’s go sit somewhere. I’ve made us a vegan picnic.”

The two of you sit on a hill made out of recycled plastic and he takes out what looks like [REDACTED]. “Here you go luhve, I made us some vegan food.”

“OMG there’s so much!” You exclaim. “I don’t want this to go to waste!”

“We have two options,” he says. “We can either donate what’s left to a local food bank or we can throw it at people who eat meat.”

“How will we know who eats meat?” You ask like an absolute fool.

Aidan looks at you, offence etched on his soft manly features. “Because they’ll be walking their dogs. Really, Y/N, if you were a real vegan you would know that.”

“I’m sorry! #WeLoveYouAidan!” You beg for forgiveness.

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess I’ll let it slide,” he says. “Hey I like your shirt!”

You look down and remember you’re wearing yet another custom made #AidansArmy shirt. “OMG thank you! I had it made for my birthday!”

He smiles for a moment, showing off his flawless teeth before he frowns. He goes absolutely still and you don’t know what just happened. “Aidan? Are you okay?”

He begins sniffing the air. He moves forward and you pucker your lips, expecting a kiss when he begins to sniff your shirt. “Is that…” He looks up at you, rage in his orbs. “Is that _a wool shirt?_ ”

“Why yes!” You smile. “Why?”

“You’re not a real vegan!” He roars, getting the attention from everyone in the park. “How dare you betray me like this!”

“I didn’t know wool comes from animals!” You sob. “I’m so sorry! #WeLoveYouAidan!”

“That won’t work this time,” he seethes. “Army assemble!”

You hear a distant rumbling in the distance. Suddenly a herd of teenage girls come barreling through the streets, stopping behind Aidan. “Army, get her and bring her to the Gallagher Guillotine!”

Before you know it, you’re seized by Aidan’s army and dragged to a guillotine with Aidan’s face on it. The last thing you hear before your head is beheaded is Aidan whispering “stream _I Love You_.”

**THE END**


End file.
